<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Midnight by sadomochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405551">In This Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadomochi/pseuds/sadomochi'>sadomochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Somnophilia, SubObi Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadomochi/pseuds/sadomochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon experiences cute aggression while inappropriately touching his sleeping Padawan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SubObi Weeks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In This Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn entered his bedroom in the Temple after having returned late from an assignment, he found his Padawan sleeping soundly in his bed. </p>
<p>It wasn't unusual for Obi-Wan to sneak out of his own bed and into that of his Master at night and Qui-Gon was glad to find his apprentice there, his presence soothing after a stressful mission. </p>
<p>Qui-Gon's gaze wandered over Obi-Wan's unconscious form, taking in every detail. His Padawan looked somewhat exhausted, the city light shining on his face from outside highlighting the dark circles under his eyes against the pale skin. Obi-Wan's mouth was opened slightly, drawing in deep, even breaths.</p>
<p>The boy looked so innocent, like he was too pure to bear the burden of the responsibility the Order had put on him, and Qui-Gon could not help but plead to the Force in that moment. For it to take himself to be one with it before Obi-Wan. It was selfish maybe, but Qui-Gon knew he would not be able to bear outliving his apprentice, his attachment to Obi-Wan often being the one thing that kept him tied to the Jedi Order. </p>
<p>For a moment, Qui-Gon considered sleeping on the couch. But the more he looked at Obi-Wan sleeping, the more he wanted to be with him. Qui-Gon gave in to his desire, shedding his Robes and coming to lay on top of Obi-Wan. </p>
<p>At Qui-Gon's weight suddenly pushing him into the mattress, Obi-Wan woke with a start, a shocked gasp escaping and blue eyes snapping open. </p>
<p>“Master!” he called, sounding frightened, but Qui-Gon was quick to lay a large hand over Obi-Wan's lips. </p>
<p>“Shh, Padawan,” he whispered, “don't be afraid, it's just me, shh.” </p>
<p>The boy pressed his face into Qui-Gon's hand and closed his eyes again with a deep, relieved sigh. <br/>Once Qui-Gon was sure Obi-Wan was asleep again, he started worshipping the pale face, gone soft with sleep, with gentle kisses. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan wiggled and mewled in his sleep, tempting Qui-Gon to go further. Looking at how vulnerable the boy was like this, Qui-Gon sensed an unfamiliar feeling rising within himself. </p>
<p>He wanted to manipulate Obi-Wan's body, draw pleasure and sensation out of it until the boy would break from it. The realization of just how much Qui-Gon loved his Padawan in all the wrong ways hit the Jedi Master like a tidal wave. </p>
<p>As Qui-Gon nosed down Obi-Wan's exposed neck, breathing in his scent, he fought the urge to bite down. He wanted to hold Obi-Wan too tight, wanted to be too close to him, devour him. But then the boy would be lost and Qui-Gon would be hurting even more. </p>
<p>Finding the long Padawan braid tucked beneath Obi-Wan's head, Qui-Gon tugged at it, stirring his apprentice into wakefulness again. </p>
<p>“Mmmh,” Obi-Wan groaned, twisting his head to the side in attempt to loosen Qui-Gon's hold on the braid but only succeeding in exposing more of his neck for his Master's greedy lips to taste. </p>
<p>“Master, haah-” The breathy, weak voice sent shivers down Qui-Gon's spine. Some basic, feral instinct told Qui-Gon he had to somehow protect and hurt this boy at the same time, confusing emotions making his chest feel tight. </p>
<p>Covering Obi-Wan's mouth with his hand more firmly this time, Qui-Gon told him, “Hush, Padawan, sleep, I'll take care of you.” Obi-Wan muffled another moan against his Master' hand and calmed back down.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon gave his Padawan a moment to make sure Obi-Wan was sleeping deeply again before he pulled most of the blanket away. He wasn't worried about Obi-Wan getting cold, Qui-Gon's tall body could easily cover and warm him just as well. </p>
<p>Slowly, Qui-Gon reached down Obi-Wan's body, the soft skin he skimmed his fingers over was almost hot to the touch. It felt like a sin to touch the smooth expanse of Obi-Wan's stomach, a place nobody but the boy's Master ever  got to touch or see.</p>
<p>One hand now clenched in the short hair at the base of Obi-Wan's skull and the other one finding his Pawan's cock under the covers, Qui-Gon inhaled deeply once more in an effort to calm himself. </p>
<p>He gave the half-hard cock in his hand a rough squeeze, unable to hold back and delighted at the fact that Obi-Wan was so responsive, even when stuck in a limbo between sleep and wakefulness. </p>
<p>His apprentice had always been so sensitive, Qui-Gon thought, so attuned to his Master's touch and eager to please. Qui-Gon was blessed to have this perfect young man submit to him like this. Qui-Gon's heart felt tight, thinking about how utterly Obi-Wan trusted him, letting his Master touch him in this forbidden way even while asleep. Unaware of the the utterly rotten nature of Qui-Gon's desire to hurt.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's cock was now fully hard and Qui-Gon could tell the stimulation was making his Padawan stir again. The moan that wanted to claw itself out of Obi-Wan's throat was quickly silenced with a forceful kiss that took the boy's breath away. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan's chest was trying to expand under Qui-Gon's weight but couldn't, the lightheadedness pulling the boy under again so that Qui-Gon was licking into a slack, unresponsive mouth. </p>
<p>Qui-Gon felt sorry for being so rough, but the hardness of Obi-Wan's cock convinced him that his Padawan was feeling good as well.</p>
<p>Unable to silence his growl, Qui-Gon started stroking Obi-Wan's cock harder, grinding himself against the boy's leg. His long hair had come loose and was falling around Obi-Wan's face, framing it nicely on one side. </p>
<p>In the Force, Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan was stuck somewhere between dream and reality, constantly drifting between the two. </p>
<p>His apprentice looked adorable, Qui-Gon thought, red lips parted and panting and eyebrows drawn together cutely over closed lids. </p>
<p>There was a tremble to the boy's lips as he got closer to orgasm that Qui-Gon had to smother again with his palm. The Master feared that if he looked at it any longer, he really wouldn't be able to hold himself back, possibly hurting his beloved. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Obi-Wan's eyes shot open, confused and wild. The boy was coming in his Master's hand, the shock of having been ripped from sleep intensifying the pleasure. The small body tried to buck and twist beneath Qui-Gon, but the older Jedi had him pinned down completely. </p>
<p>The hot, panicked breaths huffed against Qui-Gon's hand made his own cock twitch. Obi-Wan's eyes looked so beautiful in the darkness, wide open and glistening with tears that the orgasm had brought up. </p>
<p>A pale hand rose up to tangle itself in Qui-Gon's hair, trying to pull him down. Qui-Gon flinched, realizing his grip was still iron around Obi-Wan's mouth, he quickly removed his hand, cupping his Padawan's cheek instead. </p>
<p>A deep breath was drawn by Obi-Wan, “Master, it's okay, I can feel you.” Qui-Gon let his head fall heavy onto the pillow next to Obi-Wan. “You can't hurt me, Master, I'm yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For SubObi Week Day 3. The prompt was Somnophilia. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>